


Jealous sings the heart

by DrMinty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker’s A+ Parenting, F/M, Fem Luke has feelings for Han and so does Han, Female Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Jealous Luke Skywalker, Jealously, Leia is a lesbian but it’s not mentioned, Unrequited Love, as in, but han doesn’t think she wants him and she thinks he’s in love with Leia, hes there and she can feel him but she doesn’t see him, he’s not too bad tbh, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMinty/pseuds/DrMinty
Summary: Anakin laughs again, “children” he sighs.“You’ll see, good bye for now Lydia. I love you.”His presence fades away slowly just like every time.Or, Padme gave birth to two daughters instead of one, and little Lydia Skywalker has feelings for a certain Solo.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, kinda of - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Jealous sings the heart

Sometimes, she feels him. Father.

She asks Leia about it sometimes, she gets a strange look.

She can hear him whisper in the back of his mind, he sounds young and happy. Bumps prickle her skin when it happens but she finds she enjoys it when it happens. 

She enjoys having something someone else doesn’t.

Just now- Father sits in the back of her mind, a presence she can’t quite reach yet. Father whispers to her that it’ll happen one day.

 _“He reminds me of myself a bit, although I was a bit more reckless.”_ Lydia snorts resisting the urge to roll her eyes, they glide over to Han instead. “He’s my friend, he’s saved me more times than I can count.” 

She can’t hear it but she feels the vibrations of a hum, then a chuckle.

_“You like him”_

She chokes, an angry flush taking over her cheeks.

“I do _not_ ”

She hears him laugh, she tries to keep her frown but the edges of her lips can’t help but turn up.

_“I think he likes you too, you know.”_

This time Lydia does roll her eyes.

“Not likely, he has eyes for Leia.”

Anakin laughs again, _“children”_ he sighs.

_“You’ll see, good bye for now Lydia. I love you.”_

His presence fades away slowly just like every time.

From where she tucked in her corner she glances over at Han, he sits by Chewie, Chewie seems to be talking to him about something quite seriously while Han argues back. 

She heard _I can’t talk to her_ and _she wouldn’t_

She sighs, Leia.

In her dreams she can hope and be. But for now she will simply watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a part two?


End file.
